LOTM: Escapade Through Time S5 P10/Transcript
(In New York, citizens are seen walking around as work is seen on repairing the damage from the bombing at Seris's memorial) Worker #1: Damn shame man. Worker #3: I know. Who bombs and attacks a memorial for crying out loud? Worker #1: I don't know. But it's nothing good. Worker #5: *Voice* Oi! Get back to work over there! (The two roll their eyes. Martin Li is seen looking at the damage) Martin:.....*Sigh* What's happened.... ???:....*Voice* Oh, I know what happened. Martin: !! (Martin turns as Mister Negative grabs him by the neck) Mister Negative: A message was sent. That's what. Martin:...... Mister Negative: *Smirk* (In Earthrealm, Johnny is seen watching a few monitors with some soldiers and a few other allies) Sub-Zero: Have the children reported anymore activity? Johnny: Nothing here at least, but the Defenders want us on guard. Anything could happen at this rate. Jax: Right. (An alarm soon goes off) Cassie: !! Johnny: What? (Outside, Starkiller is seen approaching as he is seen slashing through soldiers who rush and attack) Starkiller:...... (Starkiller impales two soldiers before force pushing another into a metal pillar. He then force chokes two more before snapping their necks and approaching the door where soldiers are seen aiming) Johnny:....... (A lightsaber stabs through the door before it cuts a hole into it. Starkiller slowly enters) Starkiller:....Hmph. A welcoming party? For me? You really shouldn't have, I'm flattered. Johnny:..... (Johnny is seen activating a distress beacon to the Defenders behind his back) Starkiller: Still, flattery won't save your lives. Jax: Better leave while you can still walk. Starkiller: Hmph. I should be saying that to you. Johnny:....... (Starkiller smirks before the scene cuts to the Defenders mobilizing back home) Alex: Come on come on! Jack: We gotta hurry! Richie: We're going we're going! Miles: I got another warning coming from New York! It's Martin! Alex: Shit! Shade: Let's go go go! (The heroes are seen equipping their suits) Alex: Alright we know the plan? Miles: Split up and deal with the threats! Alex: Right! Young Jack: You sure you should be doing this? Jack: We're sure. Alex: Alright, let's go! (The Defenders split up before one group heads through a portal and the others head to New York. The scene cuts to Starkiller killing off the soldiers at the Earthrealm base) Johnny: ! Starkiller: Hmph. (Sub-Zero charges up an ice blast and fires it at Starkiller who dodges quickly, causing it to miss. Starkiller then grabs Sub-Zero with the Force and begins to choke him) Sub-Zero: *Choking* Starkiller: *Smirk* (Starkiller ignites his lightsaber and holds it in front of him) Sub-Zero: !! Starkiller: Die. (Starkiller then senses danger) Starkiller: !!! (Starkiller lets Sub-Zero go and jumps as he dodges one of Galen's thrown lightsabers) Starkiller: Is that...?! (Galen then walks in and catches his returning saber as Qrow joins him) Qrow:...... Starkiller: *Growls* Defenders. Johnny: They made it. Galen: Galen, stand down now. Starkiller: That is NOT my name you fool! Galen: You know it is. You're just blind. Starkiller: SHUT UP!!! Galen:..... (Outside, the others, led by Jack, run to the base) Jack: Come on! (Sands of Time then appear through portals) Sand #3: *Roar* Sand #6: *Snarl* Jack: Shit! Miles: Now what?! Jack: FIGHT!!! (The heroes charge toward the Sands. Inside, Galen hands Qrow one of his sabers) Galen: You'll need that for this fight. Qrow: Thanks. (The two ignite their sabers) Starkiller: Alright. You wanna die defending these fools? Then you'll both die like fools. Galen: Everyone, go help the others fight the Sands. We got this. (Johnny nods as he and his allies run outside) Starkiller: *Growls* (Starkiller rushes toward the two) Starkiller: RAAAH!!!! (The scene then cuts to the other heroes arriving in New York) Alex: Alright, now what's going on here? Martin: *Choking* Alex: !! (The heroes see Mister Negative preparing to kill Martin) Alex: HEY!! Mister Negative: !! (Mister Negative lets go of Martin and glares) Mister Negative: Hmph. (Mister Negative opens a time vortex and runs into it) Alex: YOU- Kyle: Come on, let's get after him! Yuri: Right! (The heroes go and run into the vortex. They then see where they ended up) Alex: Holy shit... (The heroes are seen in a swirling, unstable-looking dimension where debris and other objects float around inside) Ian: Whoa... Mister Negative: *Voice* Heroes. (The group looks over at Mister Negative) Mister Negative: Welcome....the World Between Time and Space. Alex:..... Mister Negative: A world shown to me by Chronos, where Time itself has no rules and no restrictions. Anything. Can happen here. (Vortexes are seen opening and closing around the world) Alex:..... Emily: Shit... Mister Negative: And it's where I plan to put you all in the dirt. Alex: Really? Mister Negative: Chronos ordered your death. And it's what I must do. (An unstable vortex is seen opening behind the heroes) Mister Negative: Unless the world decides to kill you first. Alex: !! (The vortex opens and begins to activate a powerful vacuum that tries sucking the heroes in) Alex: NN!!! Kyle: SHIT!!! (Mista flies into the air) Mista: !! SHIT!!! Giorno: MISTA!!! (Ruby grabs Mista's hand) Ruby: HOLD ON!!! Mista: SHITSHITSHITSHIT SHIIIIT!!!! (Daniel begins to get pulled as well) Amanda: DANNY!! (Burning Sun appears and grabs Daniel's hand before grabbing a loose metal bar) Daniel: OH FUUUCK!!! Burning Sun: Nnnn! Mister Negative: *Smirk* (The vortex soon closes) Mista: *Hits the ground* Nn! Daniel: *Sigh of relief* Mister Negative: Yeah. Watch out for those kids. Never know where they'll- (Alex hits Mister Negative with psychic energy) Mister Negative: NN!! Alex: You shut your mouth! Kyle: Asshole! Mister Negative: Oh you are gonna REGRET THAT!!! (The heroes prepare to fight) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts